


All I want for Christmas

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, kinda post ep to In the Wind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: "...The people she cared about thought she was dead for years and, from what I know now, she never got to tell them just how much she cared about them. And now, I can’t help but think, ya know, what if something happened to me and the people I care about never get to know just how much they mean to me?”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	All I want for Christmas

"Nick? What uh, what are you doing here?" Ellie pulled the robe tighter around her as she saw his eyes glance over her before coming back to rest on her face. She expected him to make a comment on her choice of penguin pajamas but instead his eyes were serious. 

"Can I come in Ellie?" 

"Oh uh yeah, of course." She opened her door wider and held out a hand, motioning for him to come in. He went straight for her couch, leaning against the back of it as she closed the door behind him. Sensing he wasn't ready to reveal just what brought him here yet she went into the kitchen and poured them each a cup of hot chocolate, dropping marshmallows into his. Coming back into the living room she leaned against the couch next to him, handing his cup over and watched him take a long drink. After a minute he finally broke the silence. 

"Ziva is back with her family." Ellie smiled. 

"Yeah, Tony texted me a picture of them earlier and thanked us for our help in reuniting them. He also said he wants to meet the man that 'let Ziva win.'" Nick's lips twitched at that before becoming serious again. “What’s going on Nick?” She laid her free hand over his, urging him on. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about Ziva since she left.” 

“See, she’s fascinating.” She nudged his arm, trying to lighten the mood, but he continued looking into his cup like he hadn’t even heard her. 

“About everything she’s been through the last few years, being away from her family, them not knowing where she is or if she’s even okay.” 

“It reminded you of your undercover years.” It wasn’t a question. She knew him well enough to know where his mind went. 

“Yeah.” His voice caught a little and she squeezed his hand in silent support. “I mean, Ziva had to send her own child away to keep her safe without knowing if she would ever see her or Tony again. The people she cared about thought she was dead for years and, from what I know now, she never got to tell them just how much she cared about them. And now, I can’t help but think, ya know, what if something happened to me and the people I care about never get to know just how much they mean to me?” He looked up at her then and she could see the tears forming in his eyes. 

“Nick. Lucia and Amanda, the team, they all know you care about them.” 

“And what about you?” 

“I uh.” She had to clear her throat, not expecting this conversation to turn towards her. “I mean, I would hope that my family and you guys would know how much I care about everyone.” He shook his head and she looked at him in confusion. 

“No Ellie I mean-” he ran a hand over his face - “do you know how much I care about you?” The hand that had run over his face was now on the side of her neck, his thumb running along her jawline making her breath hitch. Not wanting to get her hopes up she tried to deflect. 

“Well yeah Nick I mean, we’re friends. Of course I know you care about me.” She watched his face as he took a deep breath and held her own. 

“What if I said I cared about you as more than a friend?” Her eyes widened and he started to explain himself. “I learned a lot while Ziva was here, about her and myself, but one of the biggest things is that I don’t want to regret not telling you how I feel. It’s time I stopped being a wuss because well, I love you Ellie. And if you don’t feel the same way that’s okay I just didn’t want to live with re-” He was cut off by Ellie’s lips touching his in a light but firm kiss reminiscent of the one they had as Charlie and Luis. She pulled away as fast as she kissed him. “-grets. Ellie?” 

“I don’t want to live with regrets either Nick. I love you too.” A smile broke out on his face at hearing those words coming from her. Grabbing her cup, he set them both down before cupping her cheeks in his hands and pulling her in for a deep kiss. 

Later they lay curled up together on a pile of blankets on her living room floor, the lights on the tree casting a soft glow around the room and Christmas music playing softly in the background. Nick's arm was around her waist, her head laying on his chest as they basked in this new intimacy between them. Suddenly a soft laugh came from Nick and Ellie raised her head up to look at him.

"What?"

"Penguins El? Really?" She laughed then, knowing he couldn't resist commenting on her choice of pjs. 

"What, they're cute." 

"That they are. But not as cute as you." Smiling at his cheesiness, she leaned down, kissing him deeply. When his hands started roaming her back she pulled away with a shriek. “I’m sorry Ellie I thought-”

“No Nick it’s fine it’s just, your hands are cold.” He let out a loud laugh as she hid her face in his chest in embarrassment. Pulling a blanket over them he kissed her forehead, getting a glimpse of the time as he did so. Smiling, he tightened his arm around his new girlfriend. 

“Merry Christmas Eve Ellie. I love you.” Smiling she pressed a kiss to his chest over his heart and snuggled in closer to him. 

“Merry Christmas Eve Nick. I love you too.” 

With the sounds of Christmas around them, they fell asleep wrapped up together on her floor, both happy with the knowledge that they got exactly what they wanted for Christmas.


End file.
